


Mirrored Heart

by AngelNightRose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Trinagles, Romance, lots of feels in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNightRose/pseuds/AngelNightRose
Summary: Kiran has a happy life in Askr. They may have been pulled away from their life back home, but they’ve made a lot of new friends and have even begun to think of it as their new home. They’ve even found love with one of the heroes, a tactician named Robin, things really couldn’t be better. Until they summon a strange new “hero”. Now Kiran doesn’t know what to think, this new version of Robin is nothing like the one they know and love but at the same time they can’t help but feel a strange attraction to him…





	Mirrored Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea late one night about Kiran dating Robin but summoning Grima and not knowing what to do as they develop feeling for him and a bunch of people told me to go ahead and write it so here it is. This is going to be my first attempt at writing a long multi-chapter story so wish me luck. ^-^''

Kiran laid across her bed, millions of thoughts and memories rushing through her head. It had been just over a year since she had been torn from her life back in her own world by a magic portal appearing in her ceiling, dropping her in the kingdom of Askr. At the time, she had been terrified and confused, as any person would be, and then she was suddenly being asked to help these people fight a war? Any sane person would have said no and gotten the hell out of there, but then again Kiran never really considered herself sane in the first place.

And so Kiran’s new life started, helping the Askran forces plan, attack enemies, and defend their home, a home that soon became hers as well. She began to learn, make friends, and she started to miss her own world less and less, loving this one more and more. Summonings were always the most exciting part to her, never knowing who would show up, part of her almost wondered if someone from her own world would appear one day. She felt a smile cross her face as she remembered the day she summoned him, at the time she hadn’t thought much of it. Robin certainly seemed nice, and she wouldn’t deny that she thought he was cute, but at the time he was just another ally, another friend.

* * *

It all started the night he had found her in the library, Kiran was stuck with her nose in another book reading various stories about Askr’s history, everything about this world fascinated her and she wanted to learn all she could. Suddenly, she jumped as she heard the heavy doors open, dropping her book and nearly falling from her chair. A worried voice responded, “Sorry! I didn’t know you were there, I wasn’t sure anyone would be in here this late.” Kiran looked out at the dark window, wasn’t the sun still up when she started? She turned back to the person that had interrupted her reading, she recognized him as one of the heroes she had summoned the other day, a tactician if she remembered right, he was rubbing the back of his head with an awkward look on his face. “I really didn’t mean to scare you. I can leave if you want.” Kiran shook her head, “Um… No, you’re fine. It’s Robin, right?” She laughed awkwardly, “Sorry, I’m terrible with names.” Robin laughed, “Yeah, and don’t worry about it. I’m sure you have more than enough people you need to keep track of. I’m not sure I got your name either, if you don’t mind me asking.” Kiran smiled, “It’s Kiran. Sorry about that, I’m still getting used to everything myself.” She sighed, “It’s just so much to take in, I wonder if I’ll ever get used to it…” 

Kiran buried her head in her hands, “I don’t…” She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Robin smiling at her, “I think you’ll be fine. I know how it feels, suddenly having to adjust to a new world you know nothing about. If you want any help, I’d be more than willing to offer a hand.” Kiran found herself fixated on his warm smile, the caring light in his eyes, and she found herself smiling back at him, “Thanks.” Her brain flew back to what had started the whole conversation to begin with, “Wait. What are you doing in here so late then?” Robin laughed nervously, “Yeah, I never really had an easy time sleeping. I figured now might be a good time to come to the library, see what kind of books this world has.” Kiran lit up and sprang out of her chair, her troubles forgotten at the mention of books. “Oh! There are so many good ones! What are you interested in? I could help you find something! Oh, I’ve read so many already, I could recommend some for you! Are you looking for some history books? What about some books on magic? Oh! I also found some interesting novels you can read too…” Robin quickly found himself being dragged around the library listening to Kiran excitedly talk about the various sections of shelves as he stared in wonder at the rows upon rows of books, making note of the specific ones Kiran pointed out to him, and gladly taking any she pulled down to give him. His gaze fell on her face for a moment, watching her eyes sparkle as she told him about the mystery novel in her hands, and he felt his smile grow even more.

The two of them found themselves meeting again and again among the shelves of the castle’s library until it became a regular activity for them. Robin would find himself sitting at a table with a pile of books waiting for Kiran to walk in and sit beside him, and they’d start discussing the books they’d been reading, possible strategies for upcoming battles, and eventually came to ask about each other, the worlds they had come from, the lives they’d had before.

Robin sighed as he looked out at the setting sun, “I don’t actually remember anything before meeting Chrom. I just, woke up in a field somewhere, didn’t know a thing except for war tactics for some reason. Proved to be pretty useful in the end, actually. Chrom ended up taking me with him, we fought together, talked together, everything. He’s my best friend. He stayed by me, never left me behind, even after… Nevermind.” Kiran reached over and grabbed his hand, “Look, I won’t push you to talk about anything. Just…” She sighed, “Everything’s going to be okay now. You said it yourself, Chrom’s the one who continued to stand by you, and I want to stand by you too. Whatever it was is in the past, you don’t have to deal with it anymore.” Robin turned back to Kiran, she smiled at him, kind and warm, and her eyes reflected that same kindness. He smiled back at her, “Thank you.”

Robin and Kiran became inseparable, they were always seen walking together, talking together, eating together, laughing together. The pair was often the subject of playful teasing from their friends, pestering them to just ‘get on with it already’. They continued meeting up whenever or wherever they could, often finding themselves outside in the castle gardens or near the lake when the weather was nice. They were sitting under the shade of one of the larger trees, hiding from the heat of the summer sun. Kiran stared up at the tree, its branches gently swaying in the breeze. Her smile fell. “Hey, Robin?” Robin looked up from his book, “Hm?” Kiran closed her eyes, feeling the breeze flow past her. “Would it be okay if, when all of this is over, I could go back to your world with you?” Robin looked up, watching the patches of sky between the branches, “Hm… I wouldn’t mind, but won’t there be people back in your world missing you?” Kiran turned down, her fingers digging into the soft dirt beneath her. Her voice grew quiet, “I don’t… I can’t…” She felt a hand suddenly wrapping around hers, Robin looked back at her, “It’s okay.” 

Kiran felt her smile return, she wiped her eyes as she felt her fears melt away, replaced by a glowing warmth, and she started to laugh. She laughed as she fell across the book in Robin’s lap, still giggling as she looked up at him, his beautiful brown eyes still shining at her. He laughed watching her, “Hey, I was reading that. What’s gotten into you, anyway?” Kiran giggled, “Can I tell you something? Something really important? You’re my best friend. I know you and Chrom are super close and I would never want to replace him, but you’re important to me. You’ve been there for me when I needed it, and I know you’re not the only one that looks out for me, but I just feel closer to you.” Robin smiled, looking down at the summoner that was blocking him from his precious book, but he found he didn’t really mind. Seeing her smile so brightly, seeing her so full of nothing but pure happiness, nothing could quite compare to the feeling of seeing Kiran smile. He gave a small chuckle, “Yeah, Chrom and I are rather close, he’s still a very important friend and I don’t know where I’d even be without him, but I guess there’s something… different about you. The way you laugh, the way you light up when you get excited about anything, how you can put your mind to any problem or any situation and are determined to solve it. You’re just fun to be around and for some reason you always make time for me. I feel happy when I’m with you, and I don’t want to think about you being alone. I treasure our friendship more than anything. I treasure you more than anything.” 

Kiran sat up, bursting out laughing again, “Hey Robin, can I tell you another secret?” Robin found himself laughing with her, “Of course. What di--” He was cut off as Kiran grabbed his collar and pressed her lips to his. It was a quick kiss but enough to leave Robin turning a bright shade of red. He was barely able to stammer a response, “Kiran, I–I don’t– Are you sure? Me? Of all people? … Me?!” Kiran giggled, “Yes, I am. I am one hundred percent completely, absolutely, totally sure that I am in love with you, Robin. I’d been thinking about it for a while, actually.” Robin sat silent, still in shock, Kiran loved him. _Kiran loved him._ She really, actually loved him. This whole time he hadn’t really thought much of it, sure he liked Kiran, she was kind, and smart, and that kiss was really good, and the way she looked right now hiding in her hood was really cute, and oh Naga he was in love with her, wasn’t he? Kiran smiled sheepishly, “So, uh… What do you think?” Robin was broken from his thoughts. He was finally able to manage an answer, “I uh, I love you too, Kiran.” Kiran beamed, “Really? Are you sure?” She squealed and threw her arms around him, “Oh my gosh, this is the best day of my life!” Robin laughed as his arms wrapped around her, “Mine too.” He pulled her close and kissed her again.

* * *

Kiran smiled, laughing to herself, that had only been a few short months ago but it felt like forever. And here she was, trapped in another world fighting a war for people she had never known before, and she couldn’t be happier. She was here with irreplaceable friends, and she was madly in love. Her reminiscing was cut short by someone opening her door, “I figured you’d be here, considering the library was empty.” Robin walked in, a bright smile on his face, “I was wondering where you’d disappeared to.” Kiran stood up, quick to wrap her arms around her love and greet him with a kiss. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be in love with you.” Robin smiled, “Did you know it’s been exactly five months since we started dating?” He reached into his robes and pulled out a neatly wrapped box and handed it to her. Kiran gasped, “You got me something? You didn’t have to do anything for me. Why did you get me something?!” She playfully shoved him back. Robin laughed, “Go on and open it.” Kiran excitedly pulled the little box open to reveal a silver heart-shaped pendant on a simple chain. She marveled at the necklace in her hand, “Robin… You didn’t need to do this. How much did this even cost?” She held up a hand to stop him. “Wait. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. I don’t need to know how much of your money you’re wasting on me.” Robin laughed, “I wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me. Do you like it?” Kiran carefully clasped the chain around her neck, she smiled as she ran her thumb over the silver heart, “I love it. Thank you.” She hugged Robin and nuzzled his chest, smiling happily. “I love you.” Robin gently kissed the top of her head, “I love you too.” Their moment was interrupted as Breidablik began glowing intensely. Kiran gasped excitedly, “Oh! There’s a new hero I can summon! Come on, let’s go!” Robin stumbled as Kiran suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her. “Woah! Hold on, Kiran!”

Kiran took a deep breath as she pointed Breidablik at the relic in front of her. She watched the ancient stone glow green before releasing a blinding pillar of light. When the light faded she heard a familiar yet almost chilling voice coming from the summoning stone, “Who summons me to such a place?” Kiran lowered her arm and opened her eyes, Robin stood in front of her, but not quite as she knew him. Purple flames seemed to emanate from his feet and his eyes glowed a bloody red. She shivered as she caught a glimpse of fangs when he grinned at her. His voice held a dark, almost arrogant tone, “I am the fell dragon, Grima.” Kiran felt Robin’s grip on her shoulder tighten as she stared at the new “hero” in front of her, and she said the only thing that she could think to say.

“Fuck.”


End file.
